This invention concerns a powder composition to be applied to the skin of a person's feet as a perspiration suppressant.
Many compositions have heretofore been proposed for application to the feet for the purposes of preventing perspiration or odors, or for cooling or heating effects, or to provide still other beneficial effects. The compositions are generally in powder form and are applied by entering the composition into the foot portions of hose such as socks and stockings. Ingredients of such compositions have generally included inorganic compounds of aluminum, zinc and zirconium having an astringent effect upon the skin; substances which prevent irritation of the skin; and anti-microbial compounds. The astringent compounds function by closing the pores of the skin that encase sweat glands, and thereby minimize the production of perspiration.
Anti-perspirant compositions of the prior art are generally effective only while in contact with the skin, and do not condition the skin so as to suppress perspiration after removal of the composition.
Furthermore, some prior compositions are not suitable for treatment of feet and some may produce allergic reactions, cumulative long term skin sensitivities, or staining of the socks.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide a perspiration suppressant composition of long duration effectiveness.
It is another object of this invention to provide a composition as in the foregoing object which, upon application to feet, conditions the skin so as to suppress perspiration even after removal of the composition.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a composition of the aforesaid nature of low cost and which does not produce allergic skin reactions.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.